


Harry Potter and the Year of 1976

by Frosty_The_Idiot



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Draco Malfoy Needs a Hug, Harry Potter is a Good Boyfriend, Hogwarts Sixth Year, James Potter isn't an asshole, Lily Evans is the mom friend, No Plot/Plotless, Sirius Black Being an Asshole, Time Travel, Time Travel AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-01-27 18:37:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21396817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frosty_The_Idiot/pseuds/Frosty_The_Idiot
Summary: Harry goes back in time, (again) but this time things are different. They are a bit more gay. Between his boyfriend coming to the past and having to admit his godfather is a bit of a prick, Harry has to make some important choices.(*This story is written to my exact preferences, and although I will take suggestions this story will not be god tier. If something is mistagged feel free to inform me, and keep in mind my writing is that of a sixth graders. On another note this is a no plot time au where I just want to imagine Harry enjoying himself with his pointy as boyfriend. Thank you and enjoy the story.*)
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	1. Ron Weasley and the Time the Spell went wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I'm very unused to ao3.  
Please feel free to leave suggestions although I may not use them. Feel free to inform me of any writing errors.

It was a normal day. Most days were normal for Harry Potter, excluding the ones where he is almost murdered by a psychopathic no-nose loser. Besides that, he was perfectly normal. Just a normal, healthy, teenage boy…

  
Everyone knew that was bullshit. From his boyfriend to his best friends, and to people he didn’t even know, he was as abnormal as a wizard could get. His childhood started out with a bang, and he became famous for something he didn’t even remember. Then, everything continued to get worse from there. Now, as he boarded the Hogwarts express, his mind was racing. The last school year had been… eventful. He had lost his godfather and found out he was a part of a prophecy. He would do anything for a break, anything.

  
What didn’t help was that his friends didn’t know about him. ‘Him’ being Harry’s git of a boyfriend, Draco Malfoy. If you had told either of the two that they would end up together, you would have ended up hexed to the point of immobility. It was unbelievable that it started with a letter.  
After the attack at the ministry, Draco had sent Harry a simple note.

  
_Dear Harry Potter,_  
_I’m scared. Please meet me._  
_Sincerely, Draco Malfoy (p.s. soon)_

  
Harry had originally assumed it was a joke. Expecting that he would be hexed on sight if he did  
meet with the Malfoy heir. But a little thinking made him realize, Draco would never show weakness if he wasn’t scared. So, he decided to meet him in a small shop in muggle London. There they found a cozy spot where Draco confessed that the Dark Lord had contacted him, threatening his family and offering him a “mission.”

  
Harry recognized the fear in his voice and tried his best to console what was once his former enemy. They eventually started meeting up more and more, and while they still insulted each other constantly, they became friends. After the first meeting, Draco typically kept his cool, and they both shared their struggles. That was until the night Draco got the dark mark.

  
He arrived at their meeting spot, eyes red and his voice hoarse. He latched himself onto Harry, telling him how he was a good friend, and how he didn’t want to lose him. Upon these sentences, Harry asked what had happened.

  
‘He said I have to do this, or he’d kill me! I don’t want to Harry, I don’t. My mother- she wouldn’t be able to- she couldn’t live on,’ Draco had explained, pulling his sleeve up to show Harry his dark mark. In honesty Harry was taken back, by everything. This was not the Draco Malfoy he had known, but someone else, a child that wasn’t able to take what was expected of him anymore.  
In a way Harry had understood. He was expected to be this great and powerful wizard, who would save them all from Voldemort, but he wasn’t. He was just a kid. They both were.

  
That ended up being the night everything changed. From that night on Draco didn’t try to hide his feelings from Harry, he didn’t scowl at Harry for mentioning the night he got his father arrested, instead he cried on his shoulder, and offered his pity for what happened to Sirius.

  
They got together two weeks before the start of the term. Draco had sent Harry a message, asking him to meet. With some hesitance he told Harry how he felt and said he didn’t have to feel the same. To both of their surprise he did, and they had decided to date.

  
That’s how they ended up in a compartment together, Draco skimping on his prefect duties with Harry brushing his hair with his fingers. They had been like this since Ron and Hermione had left for their rounds, and neither planned on moving.

  
“I still don’t understand why you hang out with… them,” Draco said, a tone of mild disgust in his voice. “You come from one of the wealthiest families and you choose them? Forgive me, but that does not seem plausible.”

  
Harry rolled his eyes, this wasn’t the first time Draco had commented on his friends, and he figured no matter how he explained it would make it his last. “As I’ve said before Dray, I never knew who I was. They showed me kindness I had never known and treat me like a human. Of course, I guess you, being an only child and getting everything you’ve ever wanted, would never understand.”

  
“No, I guess not. I just- I mean, fine.” Draco said a little grumpily. “I don’t get it I guess, must be a peasant thing.”

  
“Of course, you’d think it was a peasant thing Malfoy.”

  
+

  
The first week of school goes off without a hitch. Snape being DADA professor wasn’t his ideal situation, but besides that he was okay. He had chosen his quidditch team, and even set up an arranged time to meet Draco. Everything was fine.

  
Until of course it wasn’t. They were casting spells in defense when it happened. Ron was sick, and Harry’s focus was elsewhere during the instructions, so neither really understood what there were doing. To make matters worse, Ron had lost his wand and they didn’t know where to find it, therefor he was using a wand that is loaned. Not good, not good at all.

  
“So what did he say, something about tempario?” Ron said with a flick of his borrowed wand.

  
That’s when it went wrong. In a flash of bright yellow light, Harry was engulfed and moving. It felt similar to port-keying, and within seconds he was collapsed back into the classroom, doubled-over with his head down.

  
“Damnit Ron knew there was a reason he paired us,” Harry mumbled, standing up. He looked up, not finding Ron in front of him, but instead a classroom of people he didn’t know. He stood there for a second, staring at the group, the group staring at him, when someone exclaimed from the crowd. “Bloody hell James, I didn’t know you had a twin.”

  
He didn’t take too long to find the source, his eyes shooting to the group of boys in the back. He felt as if he could pass out. Staring at him, were Sirius Black, James Potter, and Remus Lupin. But if they were here, that had to mean-

  
“I need to go see Dumbledore.”


	2. Who You Need to Know

The DADA teacher escorted Harry to Dumbledore’s office rather quickly. He was a younger man, with sandy blonde hair and an energy that reminded Harry of Bill Weasley. When they entered the office, the younger version of his headmaster sat expectantly.

Harry explained his situation, telling Dumbledore about the lesson and spell that had sent him here. With a few minutes of thought, the old man decided he would attend the school under the name ‘Harry Kronis’ and would be an ‘exchange student’.

With everything settled he sent Harry to the Great Hall, explaining how his dorm would be ready when he got there. He was the first one in the dining hall and chose a seat close to staff table. With everything that had been going on, the situation had yet to sink in.

He was in the past, the same past that held his parents and everyone they had known. He was a going to meet the people he had idolized for so long; he would get a chance to get to know them.

He thought this was great, until said people strutted into the great hall, talking loudly. Harry noted he should apologize to Snape later, because he was wrong. His father does strut.

They were singing a fast pace song, one that reminded Harry of the Slytherins from his time. They held onto each other and were swaying side to side, insulting the green clad students profusely. They continued this until they got to the table, sitting in the middle.

Harry was glad for this, seeing as if he had to talk to the younger versions of his parents, he would probably fuck up the universe slightly. Time was like an egg, and Harry was the golden retriever that was holding it in his mouth trying not to shatter it. That is a dumb metaphor, but it fits, and Harry has a feeling holding the egg won’t continue being this easy.

For the first half of the meal harry was fine, he kept his head down and no one was paying attention to him. Harry thought he could get away free. Until he felt a weight down beside him, and an arm thrown over his shoulder. “I told you there was a duplicate, didn’t I?” A voice that sounded alike to his godfathers chimed.

“What’s your name kid?” Someone asked, making Harry to look up. When he did, his eyes meet someone who looked nearly identical to himself. There were a few differences, such as the nose and eyes, but aside from that they were twins.

Except they weren’t. Harry knew that, his James Potter was dead, he might as well had been looking at a ghost. He wouldn’t know who Harry was, he wouldn’t care. He was just another student, another face. To him, and to Sirius.

He must have been sitting there in shock, because soon enough he heard his fathers voice again, “Hello? I know pretty crazy, we could be twins, but what’s your name?” Harry tried to find his voice, wisping out a few letters but not saying his name. “What?” Sirius asked, removing his arm and leaning to look at Harry’s face.

“Harry, my name- it’s Harry,” He finally spat out, taking a deep breath.

“Ah, he talks! Good, I thought you saw a ghost or something… well not that that would be-“Harry cuts him off, standing up. A ghost? He wouldn’t even know.

“Where’s a prefect, I need to go up to the dorms.” He says, feeling his chest tighten, “Better yet, just tell me the password. I can find my way,” Harry said, gripping the table for support.

“Are you sure? Remus can take you, can’t you Rem?” He asked, shoving his werewolf friend slightly. “You shouldn’t be wondering around Hogwarts alone anyway; it can get dangerous.”

Harry really felt as if he couldn’t breathe. He should have been more prepared, he should have realized, but with everything that has happened, he can’t. His father, his dead father was telling him to be careful, he was talking to his dead family. He felt like he could faint at any moment. His breathing became heavier, his vision foggy as he pushed himself away from the table. “Fine, I’ll find out the password later.”

With that he was off, his mind clouded with everything that had happened that day. He had traveled in time and met his father. It shouldn’t take long for the counter spell, Harry assumed, so he just had to avoid his father and his gang for the rest of his time there, yeah that would work.

When Harry finally arrived at the fat lady, a group of fifth year girls were sat there giggling. He quickly asked for the password, ignoring them when they asked for his name as he made his way up to his dorm. All he needed was a good nap, and hopefully he’d wake up and find this all a dream.

Harry eventually found sleep, even if it was short. He was woken up in the middle of the night by a nightmare, the scenes of Sirius’s death replaying repeatedly in his head. The dream made him start to think. He had a chance that not many got. He could learn who his parents were, learn how they acted, what they liked. He could discover things Sirius and Remus would never tell him. He could _know_ them. He wasn’t talking to his father’s ghost, he was talking to his father. A young man who had no idea what was coming. With this last thought, Harry decided he would become their friend, he would know them.


	3. Harry Potter and Will It Mess Up The TimeLine to become Gryffindor Seeker?

When Harry woke up, there was two faces peering at him. Both he recognized quickly, seeing as he had known Sirius and Remus for some time, of course not this young, but his point stood.

Both of the boys pulled back, smiles on their faces, “Er, sorry about that,” Remus says, “But there was a delivery this morning, the other owls left but there’s one with a note. We didn’t know how to wake you.”

Harry just nodded, closing his eyes for a few more seconds. “I want to pet it, it’s really pretty! A snowy owl, isn’t it Remy?” Sirius said causing Harry to shoot up. It was Hedwig. Harry rushed out of bed and saw his owl sitting on his case, with a note tied to her leg.

Harry rushed over to her, Hedwig immediately perking up at him. He didn’t go for the note first, instead he held his hand out and she nuzzled into his finger. Harry pulled the note out, reading through it.

“What is it?” Sirius asked walking over to the case.

“Oh, it’s nothing. My old headmaster is just telling me to enjoy myself and try to take plenty of pictures. This is my owl, Hedwig.” Harry said, crumbling up the letter. “Hey girl, how are you?” Harry asked, stroking her feathers with love. “Go to the owlery, I’ll be okay.”

Harry was smiling, he was glad something familiar was here. But how? Did Dumbledore know how to send people back in time? He decided not to focus on it, pulling his trunk over and opening it. On top was his camera. Harry had bought one during his fourth year but hadn’t put much use to it until after Sirius had passed.

Now Harry took pictures of everything, not knowing who will die next. There were plenty of photos of Draco and Harry, and even more of Remus and the rest of the Order. He had added the photos to the photo album Hagrid gave him, and it kept getting bigger and bigger. Next was the photo album itself, which he would have to keep out of reach of his roommates. It would be awkward if they saw themselves in it, wouldn’t it?

Harry found everything else where it needed to be, after doing a quick shift. He pulled out a new uniform and went to the bathroom to get ready, trying to maintain his mess of hair. After a few minutes he gave up and headed down to great hall for breakfast.

He walked directly over to where his father sat and plopped himself down. He didn’t say anything for the first few seconds before James spoke up. “Who are you**?” **He asked.

“I’m Harry Kronis?” Harry said, “You?”

“James. James Potter, say are we related?” He asked, squinting at Harry.

What was Harry supposed to say to that. “I don’t know,” he fumbled. “I mean, pureblood lines tend to be tangled with each other, not that I’m pureblood, my father was though, but not me.”

James just nodded suspiciously, taking a piece of toast. “So, what school are you transferring from.”

Harry really should have planned a backstory, “Umm… Pigfarts.” He said quickly.

“Really? Why haven’t I heard of it?” James asked, leaning back in his chair.

“It’s not around here, it’s on… Mars! It is on Mars. A lot of students though, around 600.” Harry quickly made up, not realizing how bizarre he sounded.

“On Mars? How do you even get there?” James asked.

“The floo obviously, of course it’s very protected. We didn’t want anyone scaring RumbleRump.”

“RumbleRump?” James asked cracking a smile.

“Yes RumbleRump, our headmaster. He’s a lion.” Harry added, now knowing just how ridiculous he sounded.

“A lion? Are you- do you have quidditch on Mars?” James asked shaking his head.

Harrys face lit up, “Do we have quidditch? Of course, we do! I mean quidditch is the best part. In my first year, I chased down this kid on my broom because he stole my friends Remembrall. Well he through it and I caught it midair. My head of house saw and decided instead of giving me detention she would give me the position of seeker.” Harry went off, rambling because he loved quidditch. Who wouldn’t? And his father played quidditch, didn’t he?

“You got seeker in your first year? That must be a record. Mind trying out for the Gryffindor team then?” He asked amused. Was he doubting Harry, it looked like it. Harry needed to prove himself.

“Of course, but I need a broom, I didn’t bring mine.” Harry said.

Just as he finished though, the owl post arrived. Of course, Harry hadn’t expected his owl to bring down a broom shaped package, but due to the fourth wall not existing in this specific scene, Hedwig was soaring down and lowering his firebolt to the table.

She left with the grace of a ballerina, leaving Harry to smile to himself. “Oh it’s on Potter. This broom, she is absolute speed. My godfather spent plenty of money on her.” Harry said tearing it open.

“A Firebolt? Is this custom made, I’ve never heard of it.” James asked, touching the broom like it was a glass bobble that he shouldn’t break.

Harry trailed off for a second. Being custom made would answer plenty of the questions he would get. “Yeah it is, my godfather got it for me in my third year.”

“I have to see how she runs, in the pitch after class?” James asked Harry, looking excited.

“Hell yeah man, you’ll be eating my dust.”

~~

McGonagall had given Harry his schedule during breakfast, and to his luck and to his misfortune he had the same schedule as his father and the same schedule as in his time.

Today’s schedule included potions, and although he still had the half-blood prince’s potions book, he didn’t like the idea of sharing a class with Slytherins.

Sirius had caught up with him when he bought his broom to the dorm room. His questions were the same as James, and it was getting harder and harder not to laugh. He was walking with the group (Peter excluded) and laughing. He couldn’t believe this was happening.

Of course, no good thing can last and as soon as Harry stepped into potions Slughorn had pulled him up to the front of the class. “Okay everyone settle down! This is Harry Kronex,” he said, then he doubled over the paper, “Sorry Kronis. Alright Harry mind to tell us who you are? Where you’re from? Why you’ve transferred to our school?” He asked.

Harry knew there was no escape. Not really, so he decided to retell the insane story he had made up. “I’m from Pigfarts. It’s on Mars. Our headmaster? A lion. Our houses? Snakemen, Lionguts, Birdtalons, and Finders.” Harry nodded, like it was obvious. He then went to find his seat, right next to Remus.

“You’re really milking that story…” He whispers, looking at Harry with caution. “Do what you want I guess, but don’t try to give it to Lily Evans. She’ll try to uncover your tragic backstory.”

Harry had forgotten his mother was here. She was in potions, wasn’t she? “Does she have this class?” Harry asked.

“She does, but she is probably with giving a detention or something. She takes her prefect duty very seriously.”

Harry just nodded then pulled out his copy of _Advanced Potion-Making_. He started on his Elixir of Euphoria, following the instructions to as the Prince had written them. He added the peppermint in much to the dismay of Remus.

“That isn’t in the book! Why would you add it?” He asked, frantically scanning the page.

“Easy. It will counteract the side effects. Duh?” Harry said like it was easy. When their potion was finished Slughorn sat down and decided who had the best.

“Well it seems almost tied, of course both of you are brilliant! Adding peppermint to prevent the side-effects? I could have hardly guessed it. Sadly, Mr. Kronis, I think Severus has the best potion. It just… gives a more powerful feeling.” Slughorn said, squeezing a younger Snape’s shoulder.

The next class was defense, which Harry knew he’d be good at. He always had been. When they made it into the classroom, he sat in the front, and to his luck (ahem he means misfortune) the marauders decide to sit beside him. For the second time Harry saw the DADA professor, who still radiated the energy of a punk rocker or something similar.

His hair was sandy blonde and parted in the middle. He was wearing leather boots and a trench coat. His knees were on display (slut) and he had a calming energy to him.

“Harry! Nice to see you doing well. Welcome to our school,” The teacher singled him out, “I am Professor Rosewill. We were studying Dementors when you came in, this is our last day on them. Do you know anything about them?”

“Yeah. I know about them.” Harry said.

“Well?” Rosewill said trying to draw more out.

“I hate them. Almost got me expelled in my 5th year.”

“How? Do you run into them often?” His professor pressed trying to get more information out.

“Often? More than I wish. Attended a quidditch game of mine in third year, only match I’ve ever lost. I was forced to cast my Patronus in front of muggles, that was fun. I had to learn how to cast a Patronus just to survive quidditch. Actually! They caused my first broom to break, great broom she was. Nothing compared to my Firebolt but- I’m rambling. Continue about these awful things please.” Harry said sinking back into his seats.

Professor Rosewill nodded hesitantly before continuing with the lesson. He wrapped up on dementors and said they would be reviewing boggart tomorrow. Perfect, it would be easy to defend against a boggart.

The rest of the classes went by without a hitch and Harry found himself standing on the quidditch pitch faster than he had planned. “We’ll see how you fly, if I think you qualify I’ll hold tryouts.” James said, looking at Harry like he didn’t stand a chance.

“Just a simple loop around the pitch then? Before we release the snitch?” Harry asked, mounting his firebolt. He had no idea which broom his father had, just that it would be a matchstick after he was down.

“Yeah, on the count of three.” James said. “One… two… three…” He takes off, Harry right after him. Harry only takes five seconds to take the lead, deciding to go higher and pulling a few moves. He was ahead by a long run now. He doesn’t get the chance to look back at James until he lands, and it takes a minute or two for James to land next to him, his jaw open.

“What the hell!” He screamed tripping as he rushed off his broom, going to inspect Harry’s. “What is she made of? This broom must be illegal… Can I ride her?”

Harry smiled, “Not illegal. Just insanely expensive. My godfather bought it to make up for 13 years of missed birthdays, Christmases, and everything else. It is made of ebony wood and has hazel twigs picked one by one and molded to perfection. And all the metal? Goblin made.” Harry said, “It has multiple charms too, of course I could beat you on any broom.”

“You want to bet that? Let me go get Siri’s broom, you can use mine. When I release the snitch, best man wins.” James said.

Siri, Sirius was called Siri? Harry had to hold back a chuckle, realizing that there was no way Sirius would have told him that. James came back a few seconds later and handed him his broom. “When we’re up there I’ll cast a spell that’ll set the snitch free, alright?”

Before Harry could answer James flew into the air, and Harry was right beside him. Were brooms really this slow? He got to level and waited five seconds after the snitch was free to go after it. The broom was much slower than Harry would have preferred, but as long as he kept his eyes on the snitch he could make due. It took a little bit for Harry to finally find it, and immediately he went after it. James was close to him, and he found the snitch going too close to the ground. Any sane Wizard would have pulled up, but he wasn’t sane. Instead he pulled out mid second after grabbing the snitch. He had barely missed the ground, but he had the snitch, and he had proven himself.

James made his way to ground smiling, “Screw auditions man, you have the position. I thought you were about to destroy yourself and my broom.” He pulled Harry into a hug. Harry stood still for a second, before James pulled away. “Come on let’s get food.”

Harry just stood there on the field for a second. His father had given him a hug. His father had hugged him, and there might be more later on. With that thought he put James’s broom in the shed, grabbed his Firebolt, and made his way for the great hall. 


End file.
